


Next Gen One Shots

by SkyFireForever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Babies, Children, Coming Out, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, One Shot Collection, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving the next generation of Hamilton kids.Requests open!





	1. Introduction

**This is where I will be placing little one-shots involving my ideas of the next generation, including Frances Antill, Frances Laurens, the Lafayettes, Susan Reynolds, and anyone else!! Please leave requests if you wish!**


	2. Theo/Philip/Georges Fluff One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philip Hamilton -19
> 
> Theodosia Burr -18
> 
> Georges Washington de Lafayette -21

“You want to ask Georges out?” Theo stared at him, making his ears turn pink.

“Don’t say it like that!” Philip exclaimed, playfully hitting his girlfriend with a pillow. “We’re both poly and Georges is my best friend. It’s not all that unreasonable.” He was beginning to have second doubts. Had Theo said that she was poly just to placate him? Had she lied? Was it a test to see if he would remain loyal to her? Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything at all.

Theo laughed and Philip almost bit out a remark about her mocking him, but she put her hands up. “No, no. It’s not like that!” She exclaimed quickly. “It’s not unreasonable at all. That’s not what I mean.” She insisted hurriedly. “It’s just funny.”

“Funny? Funny how?” He narrowed his eyes. He didn’t think that this teasing was very funny at all. He had been thinking about asking Georges out for awhile, but he’d been tentative about approaching the subject with Theo, for seemingly good reason. He couldn’t have helped falling for Georges, even if he had wanted to! The man was so charming and handsome and funny and so, so sexy. Philip swore that he could just stare at Georges’ abs when they worked out at the gym together for hours. How many times had Philip gotten himself off just thinking about touching him? Too many times to count. Now, any hope that that dream might could come true had been dashed.

Theo shook her head, brown curls bouncing through the air as she did so. “Because I was going to talk to you about asking him out.” She explained with another short laugh, causing Philip’s eyes to go wide.

“Wait, for real?”

“Yes, for real.” She rolled her eyes at his choice of phrase. “I really, really like him. He’s always so kind to me and he’s so charismatic.”

Philip snorted. “When he’s trying to be.” He pointed out. “You know he fakes his French accent, right? He was born and raised in America!”

“Oh, of course he does.” Theo laughed loudly, shaking her head fondly. “He thinks it makes him sound hoy.”

“What’s worse is that it does!”

“Oh, it absolutely does.” She agreed with a grin. “It’s infuriating, isn’t it? He knows what makes him hot and he uses it against us.”

Philip nodded quickly. “It’s the absolute worst.” He smiled at his girlfriend. “I can’t believe that you want to date him too. I was so nervous about asking you!”

“Well, that’s how I felt!” She insisted, throwing her hands in the air. “How was I supposed to know you were head over heels for him?”

“Excuse me, have you seen how I stare at him?” He asked pointedly. “I’ve had a crush on him since I was like twelve!”

Theo rolled her eyes. “Well, when you were twelve, he was too old for you.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not twelve anymore, huh?” He stuck his tongue out.

She laughed. “I suppose so.” She agreed. “So, who's gonna ask him out?”

“I’ll do it!” He said immediately, eager to be the first one to be able to kiss Georges. God, what would those lips feel like against his?

“No fair!” Theo argued, thinking much the same thing. “I want to ask him out.” She whined.

Philip laughed. “Too bad!” He stood up and grabbed his phone, prepared to text Georges to meet him at the gym. “I called it.”

“Not if I ask him first.” Theo grabbed her own phone, prepared to ask Georges to meet her at the park where they would go on walks together.

Philip narrowed his eyes. “You leave me no choice!” He exclaimed dramatically, readying himself into rock-paper-scissors stance. “Best two out of three?”

“You’re on!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please leave comments and feedback! I also take requests!


	3. John and Alex Parenting Fluff One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frances Eleanor Laurens -14
> 
> Philip Hamilton -9
> 
> James Hamilton -3

“It wasn’t me!” Philip insisted, holding the basketball behind his back. “It was Frances!” He pointed to his older sister, who was on her phone on the couch. 

“What?” Frances Eleanor looked up. “It obviously wasn’t me, why are you pointing in  my direction?” She snapped angrily. 

Philip shook his head, sticking to his lie like glue. “She’s lying! I saw the whole thing! She got mad at her game so she broke the bowl!”

John sighed, rubbing his face in his palms. If Philip had just accepted responsibility and apologized, he wouldn’t have even punished him. But of course he had to lie and now Pip and Frances were loudly arguing, threatening to wake little James. “Philip.” John said sternly. 

“What?” He looked up at his father with wide, innocent eyes. “It wasn’t me! Honest!” 

“Philip.” John repeated, crossing his arms. “Phil, you are hiding a ball behind your back, the bowl is broken near you, and Frances is very far away.”

Philip opened his mouth to protest further, but the front door opened to reveal Alexander walking inside. “Papa!” Phil lit up, knowing that he could get away with just about anything if Alexander was in the room. He ran to him and wrapped his arms around him. “Papa’s home!”   


“Hey, kiddo!” Alex grinned, ruffling his son’s hair. He glanced up to see John’s sour expression and crossed arms. “Uh-oh, what’s going on here?” He rose an eyebrow.

“Your son broke a rather expensive bowl sent to us by Eliza’s father.” John explained, gesturing to the shattered fragments across the floor. “And then he lied about it, blaming his sister.”

Philip hurriedly shook his head. “That isn’t true!” He lied once again. “Frances broke it!” He gestured wildly to her. 

“I did not!” She protested, throwing her arms in the air. “I was sitting over here, minding my own business!”

John sighed, shaking his head. “So, I think Philip should be grounded for a few days.” He told Alexander. “I wouldn’t have punished him if he hadn’t lied.”

Alexander considered a moment. “Well, that doesn’t seem fair.” He said eventually. “We can’t prove that it was Philip. It might have been Frances.”

John put his hands on his hips. “Alex.”

“I’m a lawyer.” He pointed out. “And as a lawyer, our son deserves a fair trial.”

“Alex.”

“So, Philip, what are your events of what happened?” He knelt down beside his son, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“I was playing.” Philip said quickly, the words shooting out of his mouth almost like they were rehearsed. “And Frances got mad at her game, so she threw the bowl and broke it.”

Alexander nodded. “I see.” He murmured thoughtfully, standing up. “Frances?”

“I don’t know!” Frances Eleanor insisted. “I was just playing a game on my phone and then there was a smash!” She explained with a huff. 

“So, it’s her word against his.” Alexander decided. “There’s no way to know who’s telling the truth. No punishment required.” 

“Alex.” John fixed his husband with a look. “That might be so if that was the only evidence, but Philip had a ball in his hands when I arrived at the scene.” If Alexander was going to play lawyer, John would meet him there. “And Frances was on the couch, far away from the bowl.” He crossed his arms once again. “So, Philip’s claim holds no water.” 

Alexander deflated. “Oh.” He seemed defeated. “Well, okay, but grounding seems a bit much, right?” 

“What punishment do you think is fair?”

“I don’t know!” He exclaimed. “He’s just a kid!”

John rolled his eyes. “Alex, him being grounded just means no dessert and he can’t watch tv for a few days.” He pointed out. “He’s nine years old and is at the age where minor punishments are necessary.” He knew that Alexander hated punishing his children, but sometimes it was needed. 

“Fine. Okay.” Alex deflated like he was the one being punished. John just shook his head, endeared by his husband’s frustration with having to get his children in trouble. He just loved his kids. Who could fault him for that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please leave comments and feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please leave comments! They keep me moving forward as a writer and they help me so, so much.


End file.
